Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $17\dfrac{10}{20}-13\dfrac{2}{3} = {?}$
Answer: Simplify each fraction. $= {17\dfrac{1}{2}} - {13\dfrac{2}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {17\dfrac{3}{6}}-{13\dfrac{4}{6}}$ Convert ${17\dfrac{3}{6}}$ to ${16 + \dfrac{6}{6} + \dfrac{3}{6}}$ So the problem becomes: ${16\dfrac{9}{6}}-{13\dfrac{4}{6}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{9}{6}} - {13} - {\dfrac{4}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} - {13} + {\dfrac{9}{6}} - {\dfrac{4}{6}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=3 + {\dfrac{9}{6}} - {\dfrac{4}{6}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 3+\dfrac{5}{6}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 3\dfrac{5}{6}$